Five, Four, One
by Klaine-4ever-99
Summary: Rachel Berry is found murdered on school grounds. Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Quinn Fabray, and Santana Lopez all were absent that day. They all become suspects. Who's the killer? Five friends, four suspects, one murder.


**SO this came from a Tumblr page that I can't find at the moment but I will put it on here ASAP! The Rachel info isn't really anything, I just basically wanted people to know stuff in case they forgot. =) ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Five, Four, <span>One<span>.**

Rachel Berry.

DOB: January 19, 1994  
>DOD: March 20, 2012<br>-Murder  
>-Suspects:<br>-Kurt Hummel  
>-Blaine Anderson<br>-Santana Lopez  
>-Quinn Fabray<br>Eye Color: Brown  
>Hair Color: Brown<br>Height: 5'5"  
>Weight: 131 lbs.<p>

Occupation: Student  
>(Known) Family:<br>-Hiram and LeRoy Berry  
>-Shelby Corcoran<br>Significant Other: Finn (Fiance)  
>Religion: Judaism<p>

* * *

><p>"We meet here today to honor the life of Rachel Berry. To give thanks for her life and the experiences that we shared - and to bless her now that our time together is up..."<p>

Experiences. Kurt could definitely relate to that. New York, mostly. He helped Rachel make the decision between love and career, although when she and Finn got engaged, she probably changed her mind. But now we would never really know.

Rachel. She really could've been annoying at times, but she was a great friend, and really nice once you got to know her.

In a way, Kurt was glad he was absent the day she got murdered, but only because he didn't have to hear her screams. For two reasons, though, he wasn't. One: Blaine, his boyfriend, was sick that day. Two: Now he was being accused of being the murderer.

"Where's your alibi?" You say? Here it is: At home. All day. "Reason?" Blaine had spent the night at his house, and he had woken up to the lovely sound of Blaine vomitting into the toilet. Don't believe it? Ask Blaine. But _he didn't do it._

* * *

><p>"For Rachel, the journey is beginning, but for us, there is loss, greif, and pain. Every one of us here has had our life touched - perhaps in the tiniest way, or perhaps totally transformed - by Rachel's existence. We would not be here otherwise. Her life mattered..."<p>

Blaine decided that Rachel had touched his life. Not in a tiny way, but not in a huge way either. She had given him someone to talk to. Of course, there was Kurt, but she was there when he maybe needed to talk about love life, or maybe when Kurt wasn't available. There were other friends, but most of them were staright, or he just didn't feel comfortable with it.

Nevertheless, Rachel really was a great person, even if most people deny it. Despite all of these things, though, Blaine was still a suspect for Rachel's murder, but only because he was a friend and just had to be absent that day.

He was sick! With the stomach flu, to be exact, and his sweet Kurt was with him all day, nursing him back to health. He didn't do it.

* * *

><p>"It is important for us to acknowledge and accept that something fundemental has changed with her going. Life will not be the same - life should not be the same..."<p>

Recently, everything had changed with Santana: getting together with Brittany, getting kicked out of her house, her family turning on her...but those were all things she could (somwhat) handle. But when she found out about Rachel, she began to soften; to peel back her hard shell and become the person she really is. You could call the fundemental.

And now, she was being accused because of this. Accused of Rachel's murder. Now people were saying that she's becoming her real self because of "what she did"; because Rachel was gone. Really, in a way, it was true. Deep down inside - really deep - she had kind of liked that hobbit - the way she was so sure of where she was going and what she was doing, because frankly, Santana had no idea where she was, what she was. Right now, she was living with Brittany and Rory, but soon after she graduates, she's moving out, to an apartment.

Oh, right, alibi. Lima Heights Adjacent meeting - and no one thought it was real.

* * *

><p>"Members of Rachel's family, and friends, will be telling us more about her life, but first, let us sing a song that she loved."<p>

As Quinn prepared to sing, she couldn't help but think about being a suspect of the murder of the sweet girl that was now laying in a cascett. She really had no reason to be. It was stupid. Rachel had been her friend. She was the first to know about Yale, and Quinn was the first to know about Finn proposing to her.

She was absent the day Rachel had been murdered because she was having another surgery on her legs from the accident, which now had her in a wheelchair. Why did _she_ have to be in that accident? She had been so stupid - texting and driving. It had killed her cousin. Heck, it could have killed Rachel, she'd be gone three weeks later anyway, right?

All Quinn knowa is that she isn't the murderer, but she does have her suspicions.

* * *

><p>After the song ended, everyone sat down, and Hiram Berry took the podium. "Rachel," he began. "She was the light of LeRoy and I's lives. She was so talanted, so sweet, always willing to help, and it's hard that we had to lose while she was still young..."<p>

Kurt leaned over to Blaine. "I'm going to go wash up," he whispered.

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw that tears had already fallen. He gave Kurt's hand a comforting squeeze and nodded.

As Kurt got up, Hiram sat back down and Shelby went up to speak. You could tell she was shaken.

"I didn't know Rachel all too well, but I know that she was full of ambition, and certainly talent. I only really 'met' her three times, and...I feel like I should regret giving her up, but...I don't. I'm glad that she lived a life she loved and one that I know I wouldn't have been able to give her. Hiram and LeRoy did an amazing job of raising her, and letting her grow into the young woman she was. I'm sure we all miss her, I know I do, but it's good to know that she's somewhere where she can follow her dreams no matter what, and that we will see her again someday."

After LeRoy spoke, Blaine realized that Kurt had been gone for a bit. "I'm going to go check on Kurt," Blaine said to Burt. Burt nodded and Blaine almost - _almost_ - ran to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"Kurt? Are you in here?" Blaine called as he opened the door.<p>

_Impressive. Nice soap, automatic sinks..._

Kurt walked out of a stall and looked at Blaine. His eyes were puffy and red and there were tear stains on his cheeks. He sniffled.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine comforted as he hugged him.

"I didn't do it, Blaine. I know you didn't do it either. We really have no reason to...I mean, who in the right mind does that? I'd _really_ like to-"

"Honey, it's ok. We'll get this figured out soon, I promise. I know you didn't do it, I know; I believe you, I trust you, we just have to prove it. But let's not think about that right now. Come on, I think Finn is speaking soon." He let go of Kurt and held his hand.

"Blaine?" He looked at Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too." He gave Kurt a peck on the lips and they walked out together.

* * *

><p>As Quinn listened to Shelby speak, she realized she hadn't seen Santana for a while. If the Glee Club was already sitting here...she must be in the restroom.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn wheeled into the restroom, only to find Santana about to walk out. "Oh, I was just looking for you," Quinn said.<p>

"Listen," began Santana. "you and me, we had no reason to kill Rachel. Blaine and Kurt had always found her annoying, even if it didn't seem like it. I say we join up. Deal?"

"Um...sure. Anything to clear my name."

"Great. Also, you're now officially a part of the Unholy Trinity again." Santana walked out, leaving Quinn behind.

"Wait...I was never officially back?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo what do you think? You like? Yes? No? Maybe? Review and let me know! :D<strong>


End file.
